


Flu

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry takes care of the twins when they're home sick with the flu





	Flu

It’s a little after 1 o’clock in the afternoon when Barry gets a text from Iris telling him that both of the twins got sent home from kindergarten with the flu and that she needs to go into her office at work to make progress on a piece that’s due at midnight. So, she asks him to come home and stay with the twins since surprisingly, these days, he’s the one with the more flexible work schedule. Of course, Barry doesn’t take one second to hesitate and speeds out of his office immediately to check on the twins.

“Iris, I’m home.” Barry calls after stepping through the front door.

“Hi Honey, thanks for coming, I know I’m usually the one that stays home with them when they’re sick, but I can’t today, and it’s so much easier when you’re here and I don’t have to ask Dad to come and watch them.” Iris says, quickly giving Barry a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay, you know I don’t mind spending a little extra time with our angels, even if they are sick.”

“I’m going to get going. Call me with updates every once in a while, alright? I love you.”  
“I love you too, and I will.” Barry says, kissing Iris on the cheek before heading to the twins’ bedrooms to check on them.

 Barry decides to check on Donovan first since he’s usually the one who gets hit harder with sickness.

“Daddy?” Donovan asks, his voice weak.

“Hey Slugger, how are you feeling?” Barry asks him.

“Gross, Mommy says I have a fever.”

“That’s no fun, here, let me feel your forehead.”

“Okay.”

Barry frowns as soon as he lays a finger on his son’s forehead. “Buddy, you’re burning up, are you hot?”  
“A little bit.”  
“I’m going to get you a cool towel for your forehead, and we’ll see if that helps, alright?”

Barry returns moments later, placing the rag on his little boy’s forehead as he squirms in his bed.

“That feels a little better I guess.” Donovan says in a voice that’s hardly convincing.

“I’m sorry it’s not much better, Buddy. Maybe if you can get some rest you’ll feel better?”  
“Can’t, my tummy hurts too bad.”

Barry frowns, heart breaking for his son. “I know. But you really need your rest, okay? I’ll sit with you for a minute, alright?”

“Can we snuggle? Mommy always snuggles me when I’m sick.”

Of course, we can, come here, Slugger.”

Barry lays the little boy across his chest, smiling when he curls into him. “I love you, Daddy.” Donovan says, already stifling a tiny yawn.

“I love you too, Donovan. Sweet dreams.” Barry says, kissing the top of his son’s head.

A few minutes after Donovan falls asleep, he wakes up crying.

“Daddy!” he cries.”

“What’s wrong, Buddy? Barry asks, having a feeling he already knows the answer.

“Bad dream, and you and Mommy couldn’t protect me.” Donovan sobs.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Little Man, it was just a bad dream, and I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

“You promise it wasn’t real, Daddy?”

“Cross my heart, Alright?”

“Okay, I’m gonna go back to sleep, I’m tired, Daddy.”

Barry smiles softly at his son. “I know you are, you sleep with the angels, okay, Slugger? I love you.”  
“I love too, Daddy. So much.”

“Thank you, Donovan, I hope that you feel better when you wake up.” Barry says, kissing his little boy on the forehead and shutting off the lights.

XXX

When Barry enters Dawn’s bedroom, she’s rubbing at her eyes with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

“Daddy, you came!” She cries.

“Of course I did, baby girl. I missed you.” Barry tells her, sitting down on the bed and resting her head across his chest.

“My tummy hurts, Daddy.”  
“I know it does, Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”  
“Daddy, I don’t like feeling sick, it’s gross.”  
“Your forehead is really warm, baby. You want me to get you a cool towel for it?”

“Mhmm.”  
“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

When Barry returns moments later, Dawn barely has her eyes open, and her tiny body looks even smaller all scrunched up and trying to get comfortable.

“Here, Princess, this is going to make you feel so much better.” Barry says, placing the cool towel on his daughter’s forehead.

Dawn smiles just a little. “That does help, thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“Can you put my hair up? It’s all sweaty and gross.”  
“Dawn Honey, you know Daddy’s terrible at hair.”

“Please, I just want it out of my face in case I get sick.”  
“Okay, I’ll try.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome.”  
“Hey Daddy?”  
“Yeah, baby girl?”

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Okay, Sweetie, just let me get you the- “Barry starts, but then Dawn gets sick all over her sheets.

“I’m-s-s-sorry, Daddy.” Dawn sniffles before breaking down into full sobs.

“Oh Sweetheart, don’t apologize, it’s okay, things happen, you’re alright, don’t cry. Daddy just has to get these in the laundry and get you some new PJ’s, that’s all. Then, how about you come snuggle with me in your mommy and I’s bed, alright. How does that sound?”

“Really? Can we put in a movie on the big TV and cuddle?”  
“Of course we can, whatever it takes to make my sick baby girl feel better.”

“Oh, one more thing, Daddy?”  
“What’s that, baby?”

“Can Donovan snuggle with us?”

Barry smiles, his daughter really is the sweetest little girl. “That is a perfect idea. Let me go and get him while you head in there and pick out the movie.”

“Okay Daddy, I know exactly which movie we should watch.”

Moments later the kids are snuggled up in their parent’s king size bed, and watching _Singin’ in the Rain,_ a favorite that’s always reserved for special screenings with Barry, since Iris has grown a bit bored of it after all of these years.

“Daddy, this is the bestest movie in the whole world.” Donovan says once it starts playing.

“Yeah, it’s so, so, so good.” Dawn pipes in.

“Did I ever tell you guys why this is my favorite movie?” Barry asks them.

Immediately, Donovan’s eyes light up. “Uh uh, tell us, please.”

“Well, when I was a little boy, me and your grandma Nora used to watch this movie together whenever I was feeling sad, or sick, and now, I get to watch with you guys, and that’s very special.”

“Why doesn’t Mama watch it with us anymore?” Dawn asks.

“I think your mom’s seen it too many times for her liking.”  
“Oh okay, well we won’t ever get tired of it, Daddy. Never ever.

“I know, why don’t you two try and get some rest. We’ll finish the movie later, I promise.”  
“But Daddy, Sissy and I aren’t tired yet.”

“I know, but if you don’t get some rest, both of you will still have fevers and then you won’t be able to go to school tomorrow, which is a Friday, so you’d miss bringing things in for show and tell, and I know how much you love it.”

“Okay Daddy, we’ll go to sleep. Love you.” Donovan says.

“I love you too, Slugger.”  
“Love you, Daddy. Thank you for taking care of us.” Dawn adds.

“You’re welcome, I love you too, baby girl.”

XXX

A few minutes later and much to Barry’s surprise, Iris arrives home.

“Hi baby, did you guys miss me?” She says.

“Of course, we did, and I think that our daughter’s god-awful ponytail is a testament to that.” Barry says with a chuckle.

Iris smiles, “Oh Bear, I’m sure you did just fine on her hair. I’ve never admitted it, but you always do.”

“Alright, just don’t let me handle her prom.”  
“Deal.”

“So, how are my angels?”  
“I think they are okay, they’ve got color in their cheeks again, and they don’t feel too warm.”

“Thank goodness for you being such a good Daddy.”

“Dawn threw up earlier, it broke my heart.”  
“I know, it’s the worst. Donovan got sick before you got here, and it took everything in me not to cry for him.”  
“They kept fighting me on sleep, but I think they’re down now. They were upset with me for turning off the movie though.”

“You watched _Singin’ in the Rain w_ ith them again, right?

“Yeah, I think they like it more than I do. You’re in trouble.”

“I’m going to go check on them. Care to join me, baby.”  
“Of course I will. I love to watch our little angels sleep.”

When Iris peaks her head in the master bedroom, she notices that both twins are awake.

“Mama, I missed you.” Donovan says.

“I missed you more, little man. How are you feeling?” Iris asks

“I’m good, Daddy made me all better.”  
“Yeah, Mama, Daddy took such good care of us, but I still missed you, and my special braids too.” Dawn adds.

“Mmmm, I missed you guys, baby, can I snuggle with you?”

“Yeah! And Daddy can too!”  
Barry smiles there’s nothing better than taking care of his sweet family. Even when sick his children were the most precious things to him and the sight of them loving on their mama warmed his heart. Today was a perfect day


End file.
